Stormstrike
tunes: ~ Say No To This, Halmiton (Mature) ~ Dear God, XTC (cover, might be mature) (also pls listen to original ty) If you don't like the gay then go away Stormstar is entering in the LGBTQ+ Warriors character contest. She's also going to be my Warriors fursona (is that what you call them?). MATURE THEMES!!!!!!! lmao ik their personality is confusing it's hard to explain since part of it is actual stuff, part of it is self-inserted (I am a complicated child) and part of it is just me rambling bout metaphors and crap lol - - Stormstar is a secretive leader, hellbent on earning respect and atoning for her so-called 'sins'. - - Appearance Stormstar has a chunky frame, partially natural and partially muscle in contrast to her lean, yellow brother. However, she is shorter than most of her clanmates, making her look a bit weak during a fight, though she is covered in fur to make herself look twice as large. Like I said, Stormstar is full of thick dark fur inherited from her father. It's a dark, dark gray, with some lighter gray tones occasionally surfacing in tabby stribes along her back, and in certain lights she can be even called navy blue. Her pelt can be described as a stormcloud, earning her name. Her eyes are a sharp, bright yellow, letting her see in the dark well, a classic ShawdowClan trait (headcanon!). Her ears are large, not too over the top, though she has better hearing than most cats, a trait she shares with her brother and mother. She has a few scars, more than you can actually see as even some of the worst ones are covered by her fur, though her most notable is one across her muzzle and one on her left front paw. Her right ear also has a small nick in it. Stormstar usually has a solemn expression on their face, described as 'angsty' by her brother. They are rarely seen smiling, putting on a cool mask of calm and collectedness, though they can be seen smiling shyly with their friends or laughing with their mate occasionally. Personality A mountain, reaching to the sky and holding up the world. Stormstar is stone, quiet, and cool to the touch. They rarely speak outside of formal matters, and tend to themselves rather than their clanmates. She is primarily focused on bearing her burden and lead ShadowClan back into victory. This loads stress on her, blocking her from indulging in the everyday delight of laughter, and even pathos. But in her dwells a different creature. An indulgence, yes, that is how she sees herself. Her very existence as a scandal, a wound in StarClan's flawless will. She tells herself "I am not supposed to be this way." But she knows, deep inside, that her heart is made to be chained by not StarClan, not the Ancients, nor even a higher power, but herself. She finds strength in control over her; the power of choice. But the highest power over even her own self is her emotions, a murk that she must dwell within. It's a complicated place, often taking days for her to sort through what she feels. She confides in her mate, usually snapping angrily at them first. But over time Stormstar may reluctant realize that sometimes it is okay to feel, before retreating to the familiar comfort of dwelling on unpleasant recollections. Truth is, while she is strong, it can be easier to spiral back to where they were. Even convenient for the clan when tensions run high. When she retreats, she locks herself in, going back to the role of the cold mountain holding up the sky Their one weakness is true love. They hoard it like a medicine cat may hoard their herbs, though the only difference is that they try their best to distance themselves from it. Each day they bathe in it seems a gamble to them, a risky one at best. Stormstar fears losing the ones she loves, not only to death, like her first love. but by her own action. It is hard to act as a friend an leader simultaneously, and as a new leader a condition she is not yet used to. When she talks of simple, friendly things with a clanmate one moment and then reprimands them the next, most furrow their brows and flick their tails in confusion and mild distaste. It pains her to have to be the leader, but it is another reason she cannot be close. She must control her cats mercilessly if she wants her clan to survive. ShadowClan. A clan with the reputation for being murderers, cheaters, and desperate. She works every day to shatter their old reputation and gain the respect of her clanmates and other clans. She wants to build a legacy that's gonna outlive her. She hopes to be remembered, and a vital strength is that she does not fear death, though she does fear how cats will see her when she is gone, so she works to be remembered well. Her mate, Leopardleap, laughs at Stormstar's intensity, but they are dead serious: what are they living for, if not to have a death when they are finally ready for it? While they still do not fear it, they still see it as something not to take lightly. On their best days, they are bright and social, their wits played at the right time can earn them a satisfying laugh from their clanmates. In truth, they still need the recognition that comes from friendship. While it is rare, they do tend to ramble about what's on their mind. Recently they have been trying to get to know their clanmates better, still at a distance, but better. Their closest friends and mate see this. Stormstar has endured too many hardships, let them have the break. Herstory From even her birth, Stormstar knew she had a legacy to protect. Not their own, not yet, but their parents'. Sleekpelt, her mother, was the deputy of the clan, her position being filled by Stormwhisker, the leader Thornstar's son while Sleekpelt was expecting and nursing.. Darkclaw, her father, was undoubtedly the best hunter in the clan. Her uncle, Wingslash, was an elder, brother to her father from an older litter, retired deputy to the former leader. Her early days as Stormkit were harsh: her barely affectionate mother would lecture the kits every day on how to act and gave them early hunting and fighting lessons, On top of that Sleekpelt would them proper mannerisms becoming of the most sober and solemn leader. They were the best-behaved kits in the nursery; barely kits at all. They turned up their noses at badger rides, did their best to be the last to take prey from the nursery pile, and every play-fight was not play at all, but in reality, unethical training with their father,. Even story time with the elders did not remain untouched, as they were only permitted to hear their uncle's preaching. They had lost their first few moons. When they were about three moons old, in the dead of winter, tragedy struck. Sickness blazed through the camp, and no cat was spared from its wrath. Each ShadowClan member had either painful whitecough or fatal greencough. Sleekwhisher, Swiftkit, and Stormkit were caught in the fray, greencough corrupting their body. By then, the medicine cat Amberdew and her apprentice Cloudwatcher had only enough herbs to heal either the kits, or Sleekwhisker. A horrifying dilemma. Sleekwhiser threw herself upon Thornstar, begging for life, but he turned away. Sleekwhisker was near the age of an elder while Stormkit and her brother were fresh in their youth. She hissed, attacking Thornstar, caterwauling into the night of the injustice, but it was no use. The next night, Stormkit and her brother got better but her mother went quick. They were still not past the stage of suckling, so their leader assigned gentle Mothdapple as their foster mother, Mothdapple being a queen suckling what would be her last litter. The kits, shell-shocked at the fact that an imposing cat such as Sleekwhisker could be bested so easily, went to Mothdapple without complaint. Mothdapple was kind, caring, a true motherly figure to Stormkit who had not been able to feel the joys of kithood. Her father had turned his back on his kits when Sleekwhisker died, so Mothdapple was now the world to her. While Swiftkit was still bitter about his mother's death and father's leave, still holding onto the belief that he was better than all of his clanmates and should suffer through more intense training, Stormkit shook her head and brushed him off, climbing onto Mothdapple's back for a badger ride. When the time to be apprenticed rolled around, Stormkit and Swiftkit both wanted Leafdusk as their mentor. Leafdusk was a powerful, ruthless warrior, confident in her abilities and future spot as deputy. While Stormkit was frivolous in kithood, she still had a strong passion to be an exceptional warrior. In the end, Stormkit received Mothdapple as her mentor, and Swiftkit got Leafdusk. Stormpaw was envious at first, not wanting her own mother to be her mentor, but she came to realize that while Mothdapple was gentle and kind as a mother, she was also sharp, just, and wise as a mentor. She learned many things from Mothdapple, more than just hunting and fighting. Stormpaw learned how to gain and treat others with respect, when and when not to obey the warrior code, to put her faith in StarClan, and learned the art of being humble. Meanwhile, Swiftpaw's arrogance only grew, being tended to by the ambitious Leafdusk. Swiftpaw's fighting skills were powerful, fast, and clean, he could best even some warriors in battle. But he still confided in Stormpaw, and the two made a promising duo in battle, being siblings and sparring together. The earliest wars were with RiverClan. Back in the earlier days, ShadowClan was lead by powerful and tyrannical Silverstar, who gained enough influence to oppress the other clans with it, especially RiverClan. When Streamlight, a warrior of ShadowClan, and Foxstar, ThunderClan leader and former ShadowClan queen overthrew her, making Streamlight into Streamstar, Whitestar, the former RiverClan leader held no grudge and burdened no debt upon them. That was a favour ShadowClan took to heart, showing frequent kindness to RiverClan though not an outright alliance. That all changed when Whitestar's daughter, Quillclaw, became Quillstar. Quillstar held a grudge and became outright hostile to ShadowClan. After a few border skirmishes ShadowClan attacked RiverClan. Stormpaw and Swiftpaw fought bravely, tearing through the RiverClan camp. But the thin ShadowClan cats were no match for the well-fed fisheaters across the river. They were pushed back into their own territory, and RiverClan warriors destroyed most of the herbs. They had been waiting to do that for a long time; destroying herb stores was a tactic Silverstar frequented. Now that Whitestar was gone, they could release their wrath. Stormpaw, feeling a sharp wave of nausea and anger wash over her threw herself at them, remembering the death of her mother. She barely stood a chance, and was injured gravely. She couldn't be treated, as the medicine cats were fighting as well alongside the shocked warriors. Stormpaw was pushed into the apprentice den. While she was in there, a thick fishy scent washed over her. Stormpaw gasped and tried to lash out, but it was no use, she had lost too much blood. "Sh-shshh! I-i-it's okay! I'm not here to hurt you!" Stormpaw looked up, seeing the curly dark gray RiverClan apprentice, Meadowpaw. "What..." Stormpaw breathed out. "It's okay," she whispered, "they don't know I'm here." She smiled shyly and held up her paw. It was covered in cobwebs. "I'm no medicine cat, but I couldn't just leave you here to die, could I?" As Meadowpaw healed her, Stormpaw said nothing, but she blinked rapidly to make sure she saw what she thought she was seeing. As soon as it happened, it was over, and Meadopaw was gone, flicking her tail in goodbye. Days after that, Stormpaw was in confusion. She had felt something, some sort of desire. But it wrong, StarClan forbid it, the warrior code forbid it, she forbade herself. Forbid what? She wanted nothing out of a RiverC''lan cat. Gratitude? Ah, but it was not possible. The battle was too cruel, so ShadowClan had to enlist ThunderClan's help to win. RiverClan was punished promptly, though among the wounded warriors was wounded pride, for ShadowClan and RiverClan. Gratitude now would look like Stormpaw was asking for sharp cuff around the ear. So what was it? Nothing good, she decided. Ignore it. The next Gathering under the trees rolled around, and before it started, Meadowpaw caught Stormpaw's eye. They made eye contact for a split second before Stormpaw turned sharply away. But it was too late: Meadowpaw was already walking happily towards Stormpaw. "Hey," she said happily. "You know, I never got your name. Was it Cloud-" "Stormpaw. My name is Stormpaw." Yikes. She should have never replied, it was better just to nod gruffly and let Meadowpaw think her name was Cloudwhatever. But that moment was far gone, and Stormpaw was now biting her tongue in guilt. "You're Meadowpaw, right?" Meadowpaw purred and pricked her ears. "O-oh, I, uh, just heard it at a Gathering some moons ago... when they announced your apprenticeship. I didn't forget it." Fox-dung. Fox-dung! Now ''that ''sounded creepy, especially coming from a ShadowClan cat. Meadowpaw just purred again. "Now ''that ''is way more romantic than me thinking your name was Cloudbottom!" Meadowpaw said between giggles. "Y- you thought my name..." Stormpaw trailed off, thinking of what Meadowpaw said. Romantic? Stormpaw got very hot, and shook her head, hearing her mother speak in her ear. ''Ignore them. She forced her hackles to raise and sputtered out a reply. "Is this some kind of RiverClan trick? Get their apprentices to flirt with members of the same gender to throw their enemies off?" But as Stormpaw made the words she felt it was a feeble comeback; a lie on her lips. She knew the meaning. Meadowpaw laughed again, drawing a paw over her face to get her curly fur out of her eyes. "It is if you want it to be." Then her smile wavered slightly, her voice lowering. "Look, I like this war as much as you do. The least I can do is be nice." She drew closer to Stormpaw. "Meet me at the small thunderpath that leads to the greenleaf twolegplace, tomorrow night. I don't care how late, just do it." Then they spoke no more and the gathering carried on as normal, and Stormpaw, baffled, headed anyways to the path the next night. Wary of monsters, she crossed over. "You don't know what I had to do to get here," she grumbled. "Using the dirtplace tunnel while avoiding Tigermoon's watchful eye over the camp entrance is not exactly my idea of a fun night." Suddenly her head darted around frantically. "Won't the night patrol find us?" Meadowpaw shook her head, curls falling back into her eyes. "They passed by here already." Stormpaw mumbled something about exhaustion, but then caught herself. "Why are we here?" she asked coldly. Though when she turned the question on herself she could nearly find an answer. Meadowpaw's smile vanished, and she sighed. "I... well, I may seem excited and all, but... I'm really not happy. I hate my life, I hate my clan, hate my leader. I just felt something weird... like, maybe I could be happy with you? Like, if I confessed, well, I don't know... I don't have many friends. I'm either too happy or sad. But you... well, I think you're really, really ''cool. Like with the dry humor and stuff." She smiled, but her eyes were wide and one eyebrow was raised in confusion. "Uh- u-uhh..." Stormpaw said, caught off guard. "Actually..." she smiled a little. "Yeah. I think I felt it." Meadowpaw beamed and threw herself onto Stormpaw. "Then let's not stop now. Three days from here, in this place, yeah?" Stormpaw couldn't say no. So the moons went on, and Stormpaw became Stormstrike. Swiftpaw became Swiftthunder. Moons later Thornstar died and was replaced by his son, Stormwhisker, now Stormstar. Swiftthunder was named as the promising deputy, his skill and reputation only growing. Stormstrike was envious, but she guiltily held onto the fact that she was second best. However, she knew everything about it was rushed: Swifttunder had ''just finished mentoring an apprentice he had ''just ''received after getting his warrior name. What had been said to Stormstar to get him to choose a newbie? Other things happened, too, Leafdusk's face was ravaged by a fox, her eyes untouched but her nose and part of her muzzle destroyed. She could no longer hunt if she couldn't smell, and was forced to leave to become an elder by Stormstar. Bitter Leafdusk left the clan soon after, without a trace. Dottedpelt, sister to Mothdapple, birthed the dead Thornstar's kits: Sunkit, Leopardkit, and Blazekit. None of them looked like their father. Tigermoon, another sister to Mothdapple, had Springkit and Rufflekit. Newleaf grew to greenleaf to leaf-fall. All the while, Stormstrike was seeing Meadowpaw, now Meadowdew. One night, Meadowdew asked Stormstrike something interesting: "You're not like any other she-cat I've seen. Are you really a 'she'?" Stormstrike laughed, she was more comfortable with Meadowdew's odd philosophy now. "What else am I if not a tom?" "What about an it?" "A ''they ''is more flattering." Stormstrike grinned. "Well," said Meadowdew cautiously. "Would you like me to call you that?" Stormstike laughed again. "I have the honor to be your obedient servant. You may call me whatever you like," she said playfully. "Now, the real question is, are ''you ''like other she-cats?" Meadowdew looked away. "Yes," she mumbled. All of Stormstrike's playfulness vanished as the atmosphere changed. "Meadowdew," she asked, concerned, trying to look into her leaf-green eyes. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to me." "Fine, but there's nothing you can do." Meadowdew sighed. "Quillstar has been-" she cut off, choking on tears. Stormstrike growled "Whatever she's doing to you, I'll make her pay for it. I'll flay her, I'll-" "No! It's not that... it's- she-" Meadow dew took a deep breath. "She says I'm beautiful. She pretends to fall on me, then apologizes, brushing her muzzle against my fur. She always chooses to share tongues with me, grooming her fur like she would groom a mate's. And sometimes, during the night, she would call me to her den and-" She broke off once more, erupting into sobs. Stormstrike began to lick her frantically. "Ssshh, shh, it's okay, it's alright... you have me here, you don't have to try, Quillstar is horrible..." "Y- you don't- d-don't understand," she sputtered out between sobs. "Sh- she likes me for who I am. She thinksI am ''pretty. ''W- who could ask for more? She's the clan leader... I-if I said anything... sh- she would... I'm just useless, aren't I? That's the only thing I'm good for. I wasn't made to be a warrior, so what am I?" Stormstrike pulled back, snarling. "Don't ever call yourself useless. You are everything to me, okay? Your value is infinite, and if Quillstar only sees your value in your looks, she's wrong, the sadistic creep. She's like what, three times your age? That's horrible. You have me. Even if I can't come into your clan, I am here. I can help." Meadowdew smiled sadly at her. "Thank you," my love. Stormstrike's eyes went wide. She knew that they had something special... but love? Two different clans, same gender? Meadowdew turned tail and left. Not long after that had happened, in the middle of leaf-fall, Springkit, Rufflekit, Blazekit, Leopardkit, and Sunkit were apprenticed, Stormstrike getting her first apprentice, Blazepaw, and Swiftthunder getting his second one, Leopardleap. Like Mothdapple, Stormstrike wanted to teach Blazepaw more than just hunting and fighting, but her giddiness from being Meadowdew's lover and her envy at Blazepaw being only her first apprentice made her skip over those parts. That didn't change the fact that Stormstrike was a formidable warrior, and could teach many things to Blazepaw. One apprentice, though, not Blazepaw caught her eye; Leopardpaw was mature, logical, and interesting. Something about her still youthful innocence yet her cynical view made Stormstrike confide in her about her feelings, not of Meadowdew, but of complex feelings of things going on: the stress of mentorship, envy and suspicion of Swiftthunder, worry that RiverClan was plotting. The two ended up becoming sort of friends, almost sisters. Still, Stormstrike stayed true to Meadowdew. "I have... good news," Meadowdew said one night, though she turned to face the moon, her green eyes silver in its light. "What is it?" Stormstrike asked, relieved that Meadowdew had something to be happy about. (judges judge all things before this message, I just wanted to finish the story you don't have to judge the next parts unless you really like them. I have had this story in me for two years I don't want to stop now just because the deadline came.) "Well... StarClan sent a sign to Mosspetal, the medicine cat. He looked outside the den one day, and there it was. A flower with a dewdrop on its largest petal. I'm his apprentice now." Stormstrike gasped in excitement, tackling Meadowdew. "That's awesome!" She cried, standing over her. "Now Quillstar will have to respect you now. You're a medicine cat!" "''Apprentice, ''Stormstrike," Meadowdew grumbled. She tried to push Stormstrike off of her, but to no avail. So she just stared up at her, eyes sad. Stormstrike bit her lip and looked away, knowing the meaning. If Meadowdew was medicine cat, she would have a destiny that Stormstrike couldn't understand. Their paths would no longer intertwine. Meadowdew would struggle with things Stormstrike could never understand. They would be torn apart. And Quillclaw would just continue on harassing Meadowdew. She pushed Stormstrike off her while she was distracted, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Stormstrike, how would you feel about running away together?" Stormstrike tried to gasp, but her breath caught in her throat. "Augh... aw... well, um, when?" She stammered. Wait. What? Stormstrike saw the future flash in front of her eyes. Her as deputy, her as leader. The visions accelerated. Her receiving nine lives, her naming thoughtful Leopardpaw- whatever her warrior name would be -as deputy, her growing old, her- "Yes." She managed finally. The visions went away. "When are we leaving? And where?" Meadowdew nodded, smiling sadly again. "Up past RiverClan territory are large mountains, where the elders speak of a tribe-like group of cats. They are not like clan cats, there is only one tribe. They would accept us." Stormstrike nodded. Meadowdew continued. "We will leave the next gathering, when all the leaves are off the trees but it is not leaf-bare." Stormstrike could hardly wait. But it was many days until the next full moon, as the day they met up and talked about leaving was just a few days after the Gathering before. But she turned to other things to occupy herself: Leopardpaw's, Blazepaw's, and Sunpaw's asessment. She watched them carefully, more watching Leopardpaw than her own apprentice, she realized guiltily. But it didn't matter, they would all be warriors soon. The three passed with flying colours, and they were to receive their warrior names the next day. Stormstrike was rigid with excitement, though part of her felt guilty that she didn't spend as much time with her own apprentice, but it didn't matter now. They would become warriors and she would leave the clan to be with Meadowdew. Suddenly, Leafdusk returned. With rogues. She tore into camp with them, hissing. "You're going to die today Stormstar. You thought me useless, but you don't know my capability for leadership. I will take this clan!" Stormstrike, shocked, threw herself at Leafdusk. She wouldn't let her hurt anyone she loved. But she threw herself at a would-be leader, it was useless. Leafdusk and her ragtag band of newly found rogues overthrew the cats, the only one left standing was Swiftthunder. It was obvious, she had a soft spot for her old apprentice. Stormstrike was pinned down by a strong white tom with blue eyes, and most of the other warriors were pinned down too. Other warriors were far away, on patrol near the RiverClan border. "Leafdusk," Stormstar gasped hoarsely, she had a paw on his throat. "Where did you get them...? W-why is there a need for vengeance?" Leafdusk recoiled in surprise, giving him enough time to throw her off him. Leadusk hissed and the two cats began circling eachother. "They long for vengeance, too," she said coldly, not breaking eye contact. "You drove them out. Now they want territory." Her eyes narrowed. "I am no Silverstar," she said, not just to Stormstar but to the clan. "I am just going to end you then carry on as leader." She lunged for him. "No! Stop!" Stormstrike cried, slashing at her oppressor and pushing him off of her. She ran, hissing towards Leafdusk, but she was tripped. "You can't kill Leafdusk!" Swiftthunder's eyes were wide, his yellow fur bobbing as he frantically shook his head. "Wh-" she stutted, seeing her brother standing over her. "Are you on her ''side?" ''Swifttunder's ears flattened and a look of guilt flashed on his face. "Well, no, but... she told me when she was my mentor: she just wants to be a respected leader so the clans can have peace! And if she kills one traitor, does it matter?" "Traitor?" she gasped. "What of our leader being a traitor? ''You're ''the traitor!" She tried to heave him off but he was stronger than the mangy white rogue. Meanwhile, Leafdusk yowled triumphantly: she had Stormstar pinned. "Say nothing: I ''saw ''what you and your father did to Streamstar in the battle with Thunderclan." Stormstar went limp. "Streamstar was weak, letting ThunderClan oppress us. He had it coming." Leafdusk laughed. "Traitor still. Your father was from ThunderClan." She sneered. "Everyone knows it, they're just too polite to say something. You know he loved that old deputy Badgerstripe than he loved that frail Willowshadow." Pure rage encased Stormstar's face. "You will not talk of my mother that way!" Leafdusk curled her lips. "But she's dead now, it doesn't matter. His heart still lied in ThunderClan with his kits that he sent there. Swifthunder, how many lives does he have left?" Stormstrike's brother hung his head. "Three. Most lost in skirmishes with ThunderClan and RiverClan." "Thank you, Swiftthunder." Leafdusk flicked her tail in signal. "End him." The rogues released the warriors and dove for him. The warriors tried to save their leader, but it was too late. The wounds all of them gave were too much for StarClan to heal. "No!" Stormstrike bit hard down into Swiftthunder's paw, and heaved him off. She pulled a brown she-cat away from Stormstar's body, but he was as dead as ever, his limbs contorted in pain, even in death. Stormstrike began to feel numbness washing over her like a cold lake wave and went limp as teeth met her scruff and pulled her back. "I may be a traitor," Swiftthunder hissed into her ear, "but I'm not going to let my sister die." His voice quietened, dulled with guilt and regret. "Leafdusk didn't tell me that she would kill Stormstar, just drive him out and make herself leader. I- I was working with her the entire time though. I know her rogues personally." Stormstrike felt the familiar angry heat flow back into her and bared her teeth, still not fighting against her brother. Swiftthunder stood only for himself; for his entire life he thought only of his own gain. Because he never took time to make connections, he wasn't used to others pressuring him. He was new to relationships, weak. She felt his familiar voice rasp in her ear. "If you don't want to be torn apart by them, you'll stay quiet." Even lower he spoke. "''For now." '' The sun set on a ShadowClan lead by rogues that day. Leafdusk sat, tearing apart a rabbit with her teeth. The cats who weren't her rogues acted with apprehension, circling around camp, whispering quietly to one another. Stormstrike was rigid with anger. So, not only was Swiftthunder ''arrogant, ''but also a ''traitor. ''And yet, he got everything he wanted, even though it went against the Warrior Code. She looked up, the night sky lit by silverpelt. "StarClan," she murmered. "why do you allow this? Why have you forsaken ShadowClan?" Trivia * Is the big gay * I thought of her and the entire Warriors universe she's in back in like 2017 * Her and her brother inspired by the song 'Thunder' * Swiftthunder is the lightning and she is the thunder * Why did I make it that way? Who knows. Category:She-Cats Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Catsonas Category:LGBT+